


Weaving Dreams

by Lib_bee



Series: Kings & Queens | Contributing Factors [2]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn (1996), From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Acceptance, Coping, Supernatural Elements, Understanding, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lib_bee/pseuds/Lib_bee
Summary: Time to start fixing the path their all on now that it's known where they all stand.





	1. Weaving Souls

Richie had thrown himself into searching every book and bleeding any victim he could think of that would have information on his spiritual past. It intrigued him too much to ignore being a-sort of-reincarnation of an old god split apart at death the way Seth had. He'd had to deal with the glare his brother sent his way every time he saw him with a book in hand or walking out of the room they kept for particular cases of interrogation.   
  
Kate had left him with a small smile when she dragged Seth out to go shopping for her own clothes a few days after she had dropped her bomb. He'd acknowledged it for the distraction she was providing him to look farther and figure it out.   
  
Now, he didn't know how to feel about it all.  
  
Seth stood watching him now, eyes tired, and resigned to what was going to come out of his mouth. He'd called for Ranger Rick and Kisa to make a house call just yesterday and asked Kate if she wouldn't mind dragging her own wayward brother back for the info sharing. He sort of wished Tanner was here even if just to confirm some of the story since he had been mostly right about all of this shit.  
  
"You know when Jackie Chan's gonna be here?" He was being callous, but couldn't help it, not that Kate cared.  
  
She settled on Seth's desk precariously close to a stack of papers that may or may not be important. "He sent a text, said he was about an hour away. Should be here in about 20 minutes, or so. What about Kisa and Freddie?"  
  
She watched Seth closely as Richie shrugged to the room. "Any moment now they should be walking through that door."  
  
Seth leaned against his own desk next to Kate, still staring Richie down, but completely relaxed all the same. "And we need that pile of shit you're hiding over there in that bag for what reason, Richard?"  
  
Not trying to hide anything at this point he answered his brother honestly. "It's suppose to help Kate. Help us too, maybe."  
  
"How?" Seth stiffened not liking where this sounded like it was going.  
  
"I'll explain when everyone's here. Don't want to have to repeat it." He ran a hand through his hair that he admittedly knew needed a trim, at least.  
  
Seth stepped up to him slowly with a determination that only spelled trouble if he didn't like what he was going to hear next. They battled with a look before Seth took a breath and nodded while walking towards the door to the office. "I'm gonna go see if anyone's gotten here, yet."  
  
He could only nod himself before turning to Kate to see what she thought of his idea.  
  
The redhead popped off before he could get a word in edge wise. "I'm not gonna lie, kinda scared of what you've found, especially because I know you're doing it because of what I said about it involving Kisa; but I trust you not to hurt me, after all, you love me too."  
  
He couldn't help the smile he flashed at her, knowing Seth thought it inspired chills from the creepy vibe it always left.  
  
***  
  
By the time everyone had arrived and settled down after the initial "how are you", "I'm glad you're alive","how's your family" bit, everyone could feel the rising tension.  
  
"Is there a reason you called so soon after we all literally escaped hell on earth?" Freddie asked, not in the mood to be away from his daughter and wife, who they all knew he was trying to reconcile with.  
  
"Yeah, I found a way to keep Kate from being fodder for the gods and need a bit of blood from you for that, you can leave after that if you don't want to stay."  
  
Richie couldn't help being a dick when it came to Kate, but she knew that. "Shut up, Richard. I told him what I remembered, and things I found out while I was possessed, he's trying to help us not have to deal with that again."  
  
Seth stepped up. "I don't know the plan peacekeeper, but I trust him enough not to kill Kate, let's give his plan a thought after we hear it. If we don't like it, or if you don't wanna stay past the blood donor bit, you can leave, alright?"  
  
Freddie nodded and stepped up towards the desk Kate had yet to vacate. Scott who had stood by the door sat next to Kate after Seth's spiel. Kisa stayed to herself by the door, ready to leave as soon as they were done.  
  
Seth shrugged as he met his brothers eyes.  
  
"Here goes." He took a step back to lean against the wall by his bag of tricks. "Kate told us a bunch of shit, most seemingly spot on with everyone's idea that we embody the spirit of those legendary hero twins. Well, aparently she had a part to play in that story, too. It took some digging and determination to find out that her story was right. Tanner would probably agree if we could find him."  
  
"I don't know what this has to do with me?" Kisa butted in.  
  
"We are the same. Not only do our names coincidently correlate, so do our souls, we're mirror images of the same being." Kate answered with a far away look of guilt.   
  
"Pure, Torture." Kisa reiterated.  
  
"Yeah, in our beginning we were one pure goddess." Kate kept eye contact with the queen of culebra's. "Point is, I was the original incarnation, and I couldn't handle that I re-birthed my lover in the form of twin sons, and hated him and myself for making me love him enough to do it. Only, I made a mistake thinking another scorned goddess would help me. Instead she created a mirror image of myself to place the pain and disgust I felt for my tainted purity, to help ease my own heartache. She split me in two to make it easier to deal with and made sure the twins would have what they needed when the time came."  
  
Kisa was shocked but curious. "What did they need?"  
  
"Someone to understand the insanity, and the darkness inside of them. To understand the ever present need to try for something good even through all of the bad. Someone to protect, and bring out the light they keep locked down otherwise."Kate shrugged with her head down. "It's why you knew to call for Richie, and use him to escape your shackles. Its why Seth immediately knew to give me his blood. When it hits crunch time they know what to do to keep us safe no matter the cost to themselves."  
  
Kisa nodded as if she had already connected all the dots. "Its why we pretty much ignore each other, too. It wouldn't make since for mirrored images to hate or fight."  
  
Kate nodded. "That's what I figured, too. Only we aren't going to be able to do what we need to for them if we don't stop this from happening again, and Richie seems to know the answer."  
  
"It was easy after I thought about it. Seth and I aren't whole. Like you said, the original hero twins left what was left of their father trapped in Xibalba as a deity to pray to when hope was needed before the climbed out. Means they left a piece of themselves trapped, too. Can't exactly do all we can if a strong part of us is missing."  
  
Richie shrugged when Seth smacked him on the arm. "We are not opening that fucking hellhole."  
  
Nodding he agreed. "Nope, were sending Katie-Cakes on a little soul to soul mission."  
  
Seth stood stock still, tension vibrating off of him from head to boot. Everyone standing to attention with unease, even Richie tried to back up a bit knowing what was coming if he didn't talk fast."She'll be right here with us, she'll be safe, but we need everyone whole and that gate blocked for a good millennium or two."  
  
Seth was beginning to breath harder, eyes dark, and clench his fists. Richie risked a look at Kate who was coming their way with Kisa at her side, cautious but resolute.   
  
Just as Seth through his first punch knocking his brothers skull against the wall, Kate reacted grabbing the fist as it went to land again. "Stop, Seth. We need to see what needs to be done and just deal with it, okay. No more fighting with Richie. I want to feel like myself. Sure Kisa wants to live her life without the fear of some other god making her their plaything. If I can help I will."  
  
"You don't need to do a damn thing Kate. This is our fucking fault no matter how you look at, the fuck do you think will happen if we let you do something that you shouldn't have to and something happens to you." He jerked away from her hand to pace angrily sneering at the occupants of the room. "Because, I have a good idea what I'd do and let's just say everything gets a little bloody for everybody."  
  
"That's my point, Seth. You, whole or missing pieces, would burn the world for me, I know that intimately already, seen it even, but Richie thinks this is the safest thing to do to put this behind all of us and stop that from ever happening again."  
  
Richie butted in. "And it would keep me from having to help Kisa deal with the fallout of losing her mirror image. Now that she knows, it would eventually drive her mad, and I'd have no choice but to kill her and help you destroy the world when my own insanity hadn't even a crumb to keep it together."  
  
Seth stopped with his back to everyone and took a few deep breaths. "You're sure she'll be safe?"  
  
"95% sure." Richie had the sense to stay behind Kisa and Kate.  
  
"Richard!" Seth turned and glared hard at his brother.  
  
"I'm 100%sure she'll live no matter what happens, but there's a small chance Kisa would be sucked into the ritual considering she's just the mirrored image of Kate's soul. In that case they may merge as one being and that could cause a bit of a problem, upside she'd be whole again too. So 95% is all I got."  
  
Seth went to the bag on the floor and dumped it all on the desk to see what they'd be dealing with. "You said we need blood, what's it for?"  
  
Looking to Freddie, who'd been vigilant this whole time, Richie raised a brow. "He was chosen by the gods to help keep the other mortals in the world from having to deal with us supernatural beings, his blood would give a more empowering surge of stability to keep Kate's mortal bonds from braking and I was hoping Scott may lend some of his liquid spirit for the same reason."  
  
"And."  
  
"And, if possible they both may work with our blood to keep Kisa and Kate's souls from merging. Reminding the body through our connections to their souls that it is split and whole on our plane. "Seth nodded and grabbed a knife from his pocket before grabbing the bowl that was tipped on its side.  
  
Turning to everybody Seth dug into his own hand letting blood well and drip into the container. "So, who wants to lend some soul sludge?"  
  
"Seth, you're lucky this ritual contains no order that the ingredients need to be in for it to succeed." Done reprimanding his brother he turned to Freddie and Scott after snatching the blade and lending his own blood.  
  
They both stepped up to bleed for the girl they more than just cared for. As Richie began adding the other ingredients to the mix of blood in certain portions Kate went to the side and began speaking to Kisa.  
  
"I'm sorry." Both women watching as Richie let Seth, Freddie and Scott ask questions about everything he was doing and actually answered them. "For everything."  
  
"I told you it wasn't your fault before and it still isn't your fault now. None of us are who we once thought we were." Kisa spoke with self certainty that had only been learned with time.  
  
"Do you think this will actually work and help?" Kate asked, not out of fear, but because she just needed to.  
  
Kisa caught on and answered honestly. "Richard is very intense. Sometimes a bit, too much, but he has yet to not follow through with what he said he would."  
  
"Yeah, somehow I think fixing everything will still have us on our toes to keep those two in line." Kate gave the dancer a small smile.  
  
Kisa gave her own grin and nodded. "Yeah, most likely."  
  
Kate sobered for a moment. "Kisa I don't know if you know the stories of the goddess Ix Chel, or the Virgin Blood Moon but if you don't you may want to. All of this would make more since then."  
  
"I know enough to understand whats happening now, but I probably will look into it deeper when this is done."  
  
"Okay."


	2. Broken Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Chasing the dream was never so hard.)

They reconvened in a room down the hall, just in case. Knowing that if anything happened they wouldn't want to be reminded of it in a room they'd have to see all the time. 

 

Scott and Freddie stood off to the side watching, and waiting, hoping that it all would work out.

 

Richie sat next to Kate as she got comfortable on the bed, watching his brother pace in worry, and contemplated what he was doing. He was sure this would work but also a little apprehensive about what the outcome might be.

 

Kate as usual interrupted his thoughts. "Don't you think Kisa needs a soft place to land just in case this doesn't work the way we think it will?" 

 

"No, because hopefully it works."

 

She was persistent. "And if it doesn't?"

 

"Then I am sure I will find myself awakening next to you." Kisa butted in as she handed Kate a water bottle in the hopes that it would wash down what she could tell was going to be a disgusting concoction.

 

Kate watched her for a long moment, a silent conversation passed between, before she nodded and grabbed the bowl from Richie and accepted the offered bottle of water.

 

"Seth, if something goes wrong,"

 

Said man jerked to a stop and glared before interrupting."If something goes wrong I'm probably gonna kill a few people before I get to the part where I drag your ass back, so nothing better go wrong." 

 

Richie put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from saying anything and interrupted them both. "We're gonna stay right here until you're back, and if something goes wrong we'll leave only long enough to fix it and get you back. End of discussion."

 

Kate nodded, and sighed casting Seth one last quick look before drinking deep from the bowl of sludge. Snickering was heard as Kate made a twisted face from the taste and hastily chugged her water.

 

Seth watched, stuck in a nightmare of memories as he was reminded of a hallucination he had once, her mouth rimmed in blood, and sucked in a breath when she passed out losing grip of the bowl and bottle. Water splashed on the ground as it tipped from the bottle she had gripped in the hand she had flung off the side of the bed.

***

Kisa tried to place what she was feeling.

 

Disoriented.

 

Confused.

 

She passed through the last few minutes waiting for Kate to move or do something in a daze. She kept getting fuzzy glimpses that shot off before she could place them and felt panic well within.

It was a peculiar feeling since she knew she was safe with the people in this room. It didn't make any sense. 

 

Until she caught a glimpse of him and it did.

 

She waited for the voices she heard to die down watching from eyes that weren't hers waiting to interrupt. 

 

"Richard, I think something is wrong."

 

Before she could say anything else he was at her side, hands on her hips to steady her, and then she realized she was swaying unsteadily. 

 

The feelings hit harder, the vision a little clearer.

 

"I can see him." She didn't know it but she smiled so brightly that everyone was shocked.

She stepped forward unseeing and a broken sound left her lips and she frowned. "He's too far away."

 

Tears gathered in her eyes, as Richie led her to the bed and laid her down, confused. "I need him."

She reached for something only she could see as the others watched on, gasping when she found the mostly empty bowl, and drank up what was left.

 

Slipping away from everyone as shouting began.

 

She began to see clearly.

 

***

 

She didn't know where she was.

 

She didn't know why she was here.

 

She didn't remember anything.

 

It hurt to try.

 

She decided to stop trying and just figure it out.

 

Dust swirled on the ground at her bare feet as a skirt of gauzy material she wore swished at her ankles held up only by some kind of leather and metal beaded belt. She tried again to figure out why she was wearing such a skirt but had nothing covering her top except her hair.

 

That hurt as well.

 

She began to shift her attention to this deserted vast desert and felt true fear. Then she saw someone approach in the far distance. Terror immediately turned into pure happiness when something in her recognized the man.

 

Then she felt the love.

 

Then the heartache.

 

Then came the pain.

 

She was so confused and hurt, having not one clue as to why she felt like this, and hadn't even been able to process who he truly was; that when a disturbance beside her in the air occurred she wasn't even aware.

 

Until the man was in sight, scar covered body, darkened from the scorching sun, tall, but dark with piercing blue eyes.

 

And she knew.

 

She locked eyes with the newcomer at their shared gasp and they both began to scream in horrifying agony.

 

"I'm sorry." Pain from their chests bursting in their brains as the wailing tapered off into wounded mewls.

 

***

Richie made for the discarded bag, ignoring the shout of his brother and everyone else, wasting no time since Kisa had slumped over, and began mixing what he needed in order to see what they needed to do next. 

 

A cloud of thick black smoke filled the air in the room and covered the girls on the bed, and as Seth began to march over to him in a rage, he stabbed his palm with his knife.

 

Everyone suddenly stopped, and listened to the echoing mewl coming from the dark cloud, and watched as it burst forth with pure technicolor picture.

 

"I'm sorry.”

***

"I don't forgive you."

 

The resounding shout stirred the air as both women shivered in pain and shared their misery.

 

"I know. I don't want you to." He stepped closer to both women who crouched on the ground holding themselves together as best as they could. "I am Hun Hunahpu, but I know you already know that."

 

Kisa rose first, angry and confused. " How do you know anything?"

 

"I watched you. We may be trapped here by my twins but we can still watch the world when we want." Kate realized as he grinned, that Seth shared it.

 

"Seth, has your smile." She blurted.

 

He laughed. "Richie, has my eyes."

 

Kisa growled, lunging towards Kate, to block his path to her, dark hair swaying across her breast as she breathed hard and seethed. "Stay where you are."

 

His smile vanished, and his eyes went dark, shooting over her shoulder to lock Kate in place. "You should be careful with them. Richie will always see more than you want him to, and Seth will destroy those who take away his reason to live, but you already know that, too."

 

The redhead pushed to the side and stared up at him, toe to toe. "I'm not afraid of you."

 

Another grin of pleasure touched his lips as he cupped her face gently. "No, you never where." 

 

Kisa watched wearily as his gaze drifted to her. "Richie doesn't like not knowing what's happening when he knows Seth might actually kill him. Are you two aware that he could share his gift?"

 

Both girls flinched back. "What?"

 

"He's been watching for a few moments now, with your other friends, I think." His head tilted toward Kisa again.

 

"What?" She bit out.

 

He ignored the anger and stood as close as he could to take in her scent. "You are not broken."

 

She shivered with the feelings she got from him, the same ones that she got with Richie, touched but terrified, loved absolutely but scared. "I know that."

 

"No, you thought you knew that until they told you. Here I am now to say you're perfect. You are here as the other side of her soul, not split, but flipped, shifted to share the pain I caused." He gripped the back of her neck with his palm, leaning forehead to forehead, sharing a look with Kate at the side that spoke volumes, as she held herself with hope.

 

"How do you know that?"

 

He sighed before his lips met Kisa's dark brow and pushed away to pace. "It was my hope that my twins would bring about the destruction of the gods. They had grown to despise us. Ix Chel and I, the only gods of our kind to support birth of life. They hated that we were favored by the Eternals, and cursed us. I knew I was going crazy and didn't want to drag her with me, but sending her away in rage did nothing, we had children before, born in the purity of our beings, and they witnessed my insanity. They watched as she ran as far as she could before coming back as always to pull me from the abyss. I couldn't stand watching what I was doing. So when the time came I didn't fight, and she was too late, but the Eternals wouldn't have it so we had one last conversation, and she agreed to rebirth my soul but only the untainted parts."

 

Kate gasped stepping closer, grabbing Kisa's hand in a panic."Your hope. They tainted it hoping to push us far away from one another."

 

He nodded. "I never told her, not everything anyways, and she hated me in that moment. It was nothing less than I deserved after suffering for centuries with the insanity before telling her the truth as a corpse. When they were born and she ran once again I could see once more, and I watched as she tore herself apart. Too much love and life in her to deal with what I had done, to deal at all without me there with her, to understand her as only I could."

 

"She let Amaru do the flip-shift thing, because she couldn't bare the thought of being barren and lost without you, didn't she? No more children, no more love, she couldn't even think of the twins as hers. Not even one of them as a lover, because they weren't you, not whole. She wanted to be there for you even when she hated it. She wanted to leave the twins pieces of her just in case you could salvage this. Oh, my God." Kate flinched back as she realized the harsh truth and began hyperventilating. 

 

"She knew your plan after they were born. To try and become human. That's why she asked Amaru. Flip the soul so her essence is the same but completely different. A perfect woman for each of your incarnations. She loved you enough to split herself in two and wait for your plan to work while she was stuck in hell." She hiccuped a broken sound.

 

He stood still with that contemplative look both Gecko's shared. "Do you want to feel what she felt? To feel what she went through waiting?" 

 

Kate shook her head unsure as Kisa face fell. "We came to make them whole, to free what has been left of you down there. I don't know." 

 

He reached for her hand and coerced Kisa to reach out to him as well. " I want you to know, before you give them their happy ending. I need to know that you may be able to forgive me, one day, for what I have done to her, to you two, and my twins, even if it's through them that I shall know it."

His eyes glimmered before he brought them both close to his body skin brushing skin as he whispered between them and jerked away quickly. They dropped to their knees before him as soon as he let go, eyes unseeing, chest rapidly shifting from breathing too hard, and slumped once more holding their stomachs.

 

He stood looking out into the ether as the women before him gripped the dirt before him sobbing. He studied a certain area and spoke to phantoms he couldn't see, but could feel. "We will never deserve her, not in any incarnation. As a god, as an earth bound entity, as the reincarnation into mortal men, we will never deserve her form of love."

 

He turned to watch as the loves of his new lives came to and imparted one last bit of wisdom. "We will never deserve them, but we will be what they need, and love them forever."

Kate began a quick chant that didn't compute with anyone until she began shouting it while holding her ears. Kisa quietly copying her words on a murmur as tears fell slowly down both their faces.

 

"I forgive you."

 

***

Everyone in the room watched the black cloud begin to shift as Kate continued to mumble those same words over and over again.

 

Nobody spoke.

 

Seth just stood transfixed and terrified.

 

Freddie just looked on with a dark stare full of regret and understanding.

 

Scott was gripping his fists hoping he hasn't lost his sister to this mess of Gods, and monsters.

 

Richie watched and listed as Kate stood and repeated the words over again, and yanked Kisa up in after thought, marching to be face to face with Hun Hunahpu.

 

"We forgive you." Kate glared as Kisa gripped for his hand tightly.

 

He smiled with repentance in his stare just before Kate clocked him in the jaw and began to shout. "You don't get to make that choice ever again, you or them. If we want to stay with a psychotic lunatic with anger issues, we will. If we want to run away from it for awhile, we will, you big fucking baby. We get to make that choice since we're the one's who suffer from it you righteous asshole. We would have been fine carrying out that twisted misery as long as we had you, you bastard. God!"

 

Kisa butted in much more calmly than Kate, and brought him to his feet, gripping the back of his neck tightly as she spoke. "We don't want, nor did we ever need, for you to suffer alone. We need you to tell us what's going on so we can cope with the shit and be an asset to the misery. It will never work out otherwise, do you understand?"

 

The god before them seemed to wither and age before nodding with a carefree smile. "Kate's mad at me for another reason as well."

 

Kate glared and crossed her arms. "You took my choice away from me again by doing that."

 

He stepped closer to her, drawing himself into her space reminding her of another with his dark looks, and tilted his head. " You don't want to be with them forever, human and whole, able to protect yourself from the vengeful creations of the gods?"

 

She glowered into his eyes with a furrowed brow. "That's not it and you know it, asshole."

 

He laughed.

 

And laughed.

 

"You know what you need to do, don't you?"

 

Her anger dropped, Kisa shifted, and blades of dust materialized into their hands.

 

"Don't look so sad girls. Think of it as getting back at them for all the things they have put you through."

 

He stood tall and grinned manically. Insanity in full view for them to see. "When it happens, your gonna wake with a terrible headache, you'll probably puke, and they will pass out for a while just until what's left of my soul mends itself with them. Then its gonna feel really, really good for a really, really long time."

 

As the women shifted around him, swords at the ready, he took one last glance of appreciation. He just knew he probably wouldn't be able to keep them to himself for a long while after it was all said and done.

 

The last laugh was his as the last bit of power was ripped from inside him locking the realm of Xibalba away.

 

***

A dark cloud disintegrated.

 

Two body's dropped.

 

 

Just as two shot up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost this whole fucking thing and had to rewrite it.
> 
> Totally not fun.


End file.
